


[Style/Cryle] Insidious

by billindip



Category: South Park
Genre: Horror, Insidious AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billindip/pseuds/billindip
Summary: Stan和Kyle帶著Ike離開南方公園，到新的小鎮定居了。（tag隨著劇情推展增加）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *靈感來源《Insidious》  
> *style居多/cryle

　　Ike看著車窗外呼嘯而過的街景，這是一座他不認識的小鎮。Kyle——他的法定監護人，他的哥哥——坐在小客車的副駕駛座上，頭抵著車窗玻璃正有一下沒一下地打瞌睡。他們開了很久的車，才到達這座城市，Stan一路上灌了好幾瓶咖啡，Kyle偶爾會接替他的位置，讓Stan稍微休息一會兒，但這輛車子是Stan的，讓他們搬家的原因也是Stan，所以Stan大部分的時間還是堅持由自己來駕駛。

　　這座小鎮跟南方公園很相似，路上沒有太多人潮，街上沒有什麼大房子或是宏偉的建築，都是一些小商店和民宅。實際上這座小鎮離南方公園，他們三人的老家，也沒有非常遙遠。Stan和Kyle接力，馬不停蹄地移動的話也不過就是一天一夜的車程。Kyle曾經建議過他們中途可以找個旅館稍微休息一下，但Stan覺得他們不必花那個住宿費；Ike可以在後座那張舒服的兒童座椅上睡覺，至於他和Kyle，只要在車上熬一下子就行了。他們為了搬家已經花費太多，其中大部分用的還是Kyle的錢，Stan真的沒好意思繼續讓Kyle破費。

　　當然他也沒好意思讓Kyle睡在車上，這只是不得已的下下之策。

　　深藍色的老舊小客車緩緩駛進社區，朝著一間維多利亞式的建築靠近。這棟房子不大，從外面看起來很精緻，Kyle幾乎是第一眼就愛上它了。Stan當時還擔心房價會太高，結果出乎他們意料，這棟房子沒有比一般的民房貴上多少，甚至還低了一點。

　　「OK，我們到了。」Stan輕輕踩下煞車，他的聲音把Kyle叫醒了。

　　Kyle深了個懶腰，對他笑了一笑，接著看向車子後座，「Ike，新家到了噢。」

　　「新家！」Ike在兒童座椅上踢著腿。

　　Kyle把Ike的安全帶解開，他給了Ike新家的鑰匙，讓Ike去開門。Stan打開後車箱，把小客車上的私人物品先搬了下來。Kyle走過去要幫忙，Stan對他搖搖頭，叫他先打電話問搬家公司其他的家具什麼時候會到。

　　Kyle撥了通電話過去，他在搬家公司接通前掛掉通話，因為他看見搬家公司的卡車也駛近這個小社區了。

　　傢俱和行李全堆在一樓的空間裡。Stan和Kyle忙著拆開紙箱，把生活必需品擺到正確的位置上，Ike就在旁邊轉呀轉，他希望Kyle先把裝著他玩具的紙箱拆開。

　　「我看到你的紙箱的時候會告訴你的，」Kyle頭也不抬地說道，「先去看看你的新房間，好嗎？在二樓，我跟Stan的房間隔壁。」

　　Ike點點頭，拿著鑰匙上樓了。

　　Stan和Kyle的房間沒什麼好看的，他自己的房間也沒什麼好看的，全都空蕩蕩的，差別只有大小而已。Ike一下子就把二樓繞完了，唯一引起他興趣的是在他房間到廁所的走廊上擺了一根棍子。沒有人會沒事在走廊上擺棍子。Ike把棍子撿起來，棍子的一頭刻意做成了U型的分岔，看起來很像是曬衣服用得曬衣桿。Ike四處張望，發現走廊的天花板上有一個方形的小門，他用棍子去戳那扇門的門鎖鎖頭，很輕易就把鎖推開了。喀，小門打開的瞬間，簡陋的木製斜梯咯噔噔噔噔地掉了下來，長度正好構著地板。Ike抬頭看了看，小門後的閣樓黑漆漆的，這種未知的地帶比那些空房間有意思多了，於是他爬上升降梯。梯子似乎很久沒人使用了，Ike剛踩上去，整個梯子立刻發出尖銳的嘎吱聲。

　　

　　Kyle從比較小的紙箱開始拆，他翻出他的筆記型電腦，同樣放在箱子裡的還有各式各樣的書籍及相簿。Stan的進度那裡正好告一段落，他湊了過來。

　　「我可真懷念這個，」Stan從Kyle的紙箱裡抽走一本相簿，「現在的人都不再洗照片了，唉。數位相機，電子相簿，整個硬碟裡塞滿了你再也不會打開來看的照片……」

　　「你聽起來就像我爺爺，老兄。」

　　「那太糟糕了，你可不能跟你爺爺談戀愛。」Stan要去吻Kyle的臉頰，Kyle笑著扭頭躲開了，於是Stan的嘴唇最後停在Kyle的耳朵尖。

　　他們打鬧到一半，二樓傳來重物砸到地上的聲響。

　　「Ike！」Kyle推開Stan，兩人一前一後地衝上二樓。

　　簡陋的木梯子從中間斷成兩截，Ike趴在碎木頭上，Kyle衝過去把他抱起來。夏天還沒過去，Ike穿著短袖短褲，沒有衣物遮蔽的四肢上有不少擦傷，所幸沒有骨折。他被Kyle抱著好一會兒才哭出來。

　　Kyle抱著Ike去浴室洗傷口，等他們走出浴室，Stan已經把醫藥箱翻出來了，他讓Kyle給Ike包紮，自己去把木梯的殘骸清理乾淨。等到一切都安定下來了，他再弄一個新的梯子上去。

　　雖然有這樣一個不太順利的小插曲，但在晚餐時間之前他們總算把大部分的紙箱都拆開了；那些必需品都放到了它們應該在的位置上，臥室和浴室也都安頓好了，等假期一過，他們就可以立刻回到工作崗位上。所有人都累得半死，他們開了一場僅僅五分鐘的家庭會議決定晚餐要吃什麼，最後Kyle靠在Stan身上，懷裡抱著Ike，三個人窩在溫暖的沙發椅裡啃著披薩外送。

　　「我累壞了，」Stan盯著電視節目說道，「我可以直接睡在沙發上。」

　　「你還沒刷牙呢，Stan，快起來。我一個人可搬不動你。」

　　「吶，讓我一個人睡在這裡。」

　　「你會感冒的，聽話，快起來。」Kyle讓Ike站到地上，試著把Stan從沙發裡拉出來。他每次以為自己要成功了，Stan就故意跌回沙發裡，「不要再這麼幼稚了！Ike都比你成熟，而他甚至才5歲！」Kyle說道。

　　「Stan是幼稚鬼！」Ike附和道。

　　Stan趁著Kyle再一次拉他的時候，整個人順著Kyle的力道朝Kyle的身上撲過去。Kyle沒料到他會這樣做，重心不穩，差點摔到地上。好在Stan及時拉了他一把。

　　「這樣好了，我會成熟一點，乖乖上樓刷牙洗臉睡覺，但是你得先答應我，」Stan摟著Kyle的肩膀，他們靠得很近，Kyle能聞到Stan呼出的熱氣裡還有披薩的味道，「明天早上再來收這些披薩盒。」

　　「什麼？」Kyle不可置信地說道，「讓這些垃圾放在這裡一個晚上？蟑螂會……」

　　「噓，噓。冷靜一點，老兄，」Stan硬是扳著Kyle的肩膀，讓Kyle跟著他往樓梯走去，「不會怎樣的，好嗎？我保證。」

　　於是他們跌跌撞撞地上了二樓，Stan的動作比Kyle和Ike快多，他早另外兩人一步先回到了臥室。等Kyle終於給Ike說完床邊故事，Stan已經在他跟Kyle的雙人床上睡翻了。Kyle還沒進房間就能聽到Stan的憨聲，他爬上床，鑽進被子裡頭，握著Stan的手睡著了。

 

　　TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搬家的前因後果，過渡階段。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *靈感來源《Insidious》  
> *style的篇幅

　　Kyle Broflovski今年25歲，他和Stan從差不多19歲開始交往，可能還更早，但在兩人上大學之前彼此都沒有非常確認這段關係，畢竟在大多數的時間裡他們還只認為對方只是自己的好朋友，最好的朋友。Kyle對Stan瞭若指掌，反之亦然，而一般人很難對生活中理所當然存在的人事物保持敏感度——他們幾乎從幼稚園就形影不離。高中畢業後，Kyle和Stan分別上了不同的大學，差不多就是從這個時候開始，兩人才發現每日的簡訊問候並不能滿足生活裡沒由來的空虛感，他們的生命裡忽然缺少了一個部份，這是無論Kyle修習再多的課程或是Stan多麼盡力投入社團活動都無法補足的。

　　好在他們就讀的大學都在丹佛市區內，周末或是閒暇的時候還能約出來見面。

　　「這部電影爛透了，」Stan說道，「很抱歉我選了這部電影，那些影評人都該下地獄。」

　　「沒關係。」Kyle聳肩，他知道他們並不是真的想看電影。這只是一個藉口。

　　電影已經放映完畢，散場了。偌大的影廳裡只剩下他們兩人，和出口處的服務人員。Kyle心想他們還在等待什麼？為什麼還坐在這裡？等一下該去哪兒續攤？

　　「Kyle，」Stan的聲音在他耳邊響起，他轉過頭。

　　Stan靠得太近了。要是Kyle沒有分心去想那些事情的話，就能發覺Stan幾乎是貼著他的耳朵說話的，所以當他一轉過頭，在發現Stan藍色的眼睛裡映著自己的臉之前，他先注意到嘴唇上柔軟的觸感。

　　這個吻沒有維持很久，但也不像是一場意外那樣短暫。

　　「所以，」Stan往後傾，拉開兩人的距離，「你感覺怎麼樣？」

　　「什麼怎麼樣？」Kyle只覺得嘴唇上溫暖的東西消失了。

　　「吻，你覺得這個吻怎麼樣？」

　　「呃，嗯……我不知道？」

　　「再一次？」

　　「再一次。」

　　他們的嘴唇又碰在了一起，這次的時間長了些，Kyle感覺到Stan的手放在他的後腦勺上，於是他閉上眼睛。

　　「這樣呢？」

　　「我想還不賴？」

　　「噢。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「要走了嗎？」

　　「好。」

　　Stan把空了的爆米花桶和可樂紙杯扔到出口處的垃圾袋裡，Kyle走在他旁邊，兩人出了電影院。

　　影院外的冷空氣撲在Kyle臉上，他稍微清醒過來。

　　「我……」Kyle開口，他停下腳步，Stan回過頭看著他。他看著Stan就有點說不下去了，「你先不要看我，」Kyle說道，然後Stan真的把視線移開了。

　　「我覺得棒呆了。」

　　「真的？」Stan的表情看起來跟他的聲音一樣雀躍。

　　「真的。」他說得是實話，甚至比棒呆了更好，那個吻彷彿就是他一直缺少的東西，一直在尋找的東西，把他心裡的某一部份填滿了。棒呆了，Kyle忍不住舔舔嘴唇。

　　「那我們可以……我不知道，我可以搭你的肩膀嗎？或是我們應該牽手？噢等等，我該請你吃頓晚餐，你想吃什麼？」

　　「我們已經吃過晚餐了，老兄。」Kyle往Stan的方向走進一步，伸出他脫掉了手套的那隻手。

　　Stan不知道什麼時候也脫掉了手套，或許他一直都沒戴著。Stan的手摸起來有點粗糙，像是剛從烘衣機裡拿出來的毯子一樣乾燥溫暖。Stan原本只是握著Kyle的手，後來他的手指不安分地沿著Kyle的指縫摩娑，於是他們十指交扣了。Kyle想到剛剛Stan的手放在自己的後腦勺，他希望Stan當時可以把手往下移一點點，用長著薄繭的指腹摩擦他的後頸，或是把手指伸進他的頭髮裡，按在他的頭皮上。他希望Stan可以再多摸摸自己。

　　總之他們終於在一起了。

 

　　和Stan開始交往後的幾個月，Kyle的父母告知他，他們打算收養一個孩子。Kyle想破頭也想不出他的父母哪來的衝動在這個年紀收養小孩。

　　Kyle的新弟弟叫Ike，剛來到Broflovski家時還只是個小嬰兒。最初是Sheila要求Kyle每次回家都要給Ike帶禮物，後來衍生成他們之間的既定行程。面對小孩，Stan永遠都比Kyle有一套，而作為Kyle的男朋友他確實也沒有理由不陪著Kyle去挑選禮物。當他們第一次踏進嬰兒用品店，Stan推著購物車，和Kyle討論該買哪個牌子或是哪個商品，他覺得他們就像是喜迎新生命的新婚夫婦。也許Kyle也是這樣想的。隨著Ike長大，兩人從嬰兒用品店買到幼兒用品店，這給了Stan一種Ike是他跟Kyle的愛情結晶的錯覺。

　　兩人畢業後在丹佛市住了一陣子，儘管他們一直不想回去，但最後還是屈於市中心高額的租金和開銷，回到了南方公園，在離他們老家有點遠但又不妨礙父母來探望的地方合租了一個大套房。

　　一切都很完美，一切都很順利。

　　直到他們畢業的第三年。

 

　　Stan和Kyle畢業的第三年，Broflovski夫婦決定去度第二次蜜月，他們把Ike送到Kyle和Stan同居的公寓暫住；那陣子Kyle恰巧辭掉工作，一邊準備證照考試，一邊在Tweek家的咖啡店做兼職，照顧Ike應該沒什麼問題，所以他們答應了。配合兩人的時間，上午由Stan送Ike到幼稚園，下午改由Kyle接Ike回家。Stan認真覺得他們彷彿就是一家人，Kyle甚至在某天開玩笑地跟Ike說「你有著跟你爸爸一樣的藍眼睛」。

　　誰都沒能想到，比准考證更早到達Kyle手中的，是Broflovski夫婦的死亡證明書，可惜那趟班機最終沒能抵達目的地。

　　Stan一度以為Kyle撐不下去了，但是Kyle遠比他想像中的有能耐。Kyle安安靜靜地處理完葬禮，前往丹佛參加證照考試，然後回到南方公園辦理Ike的收養權轉移手續。他從頭到尾都很冷靜，簡直冷靜過頭了。

　　收到證照考取通知的那天，Stan原本想帶Kyle去鎮上最好的餐廳吃飯，他給Ike找了個臨時保姆，開著車到Tweek家的咖啡店店門口想給Kyle一個驚喜，但是他等到咖啡店關門都沒能等到Kyel出現。

　　Tweek夫婦說Kyle沒有在店裡，事實上Kyle已經辭掉這個兼職一段時間了。

　　手機無人接聽，保姆接起電話說Kyle也沒有回家。Stan想了想，把車開到湖邊，Kyle就坐在湖岸休憩區的長椅上。

　　Stan走到Kyle身邊，Kyle往旁邊挪了挪，讓出一個位置給Stan。Stan坐下了，一手攬著Kyle的肩膀，Kyle摸起來冷冰冰的，只有滴在Stan胸口的眼淚是熱的。他不知道Kyle坐在這裡多久了，又是從什麼時候開始的。

　　「你應該告訴我。」

　　「對不起，」Kyle帶著鼻音說道，「別跟Ike說。」

　　「沒關係的，沒事了。」

　　「別跟Ike說，」Kyle又強調一次，「別跟任何人說。」

　　「當然。」

　　「我感覺我永遠都不會好了。」

　　「不會的，你會沒事的。」Stan摸摸Kyle的頭，「一切都會過去的。」

　　最後他們買了墨西哥菜回家慶祝。

 

　　這件事情還沒過去，Stan就被調職了。準確地說，是他工作的公司決定收掉設置於南方公園的辦公室，辦公室裡的人可以選擇接受資遣，或是改到其他的機構地點工作。Stan回去詢問Kyle的意見，他認為這不失是一個離開南方公園的好機會。Kyle列出了所有搬家必要的開支和風險。尷尬的是，Stan一直以為他可以獨力完成這件事情，但他看到Kyle列出的預算就知道他自己的存款不夠，除非他們動用兩個人共同存下來的那筆存款。他們從畢業後就一直在存錢，打算買一棟屬於他們的房子。Kyle不想動用到這筆錢，他認為這只是暫時的，他們還不確定就要在新的小鎮落腳。後來還是Kyle拿出他的個人存款，包含一部份Broflovski夫婦過世後的遺產，把大部分的金額補齊了。

　　「那你的工作怎麼辦？」Stan忽然想到這件事情。

　　「我已經開始工作了。」Kyle說道，他正在給Ike檢查作業，「我在家工作，所以應該不會受到影響。」

　　「早知道我當年也應該主修會計。」

　　「千萬不要，你會瘋掉的，」Kyle笑了出來，「只有我們猶太人可以做這種工作。」

 

　　TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike不喜歡新房間。

　　有人在拉他的被子。Kyle睜開眼睛，看見Ike站在床腳處。  
　　「怎麼了？」他聲音沙啞地問道。  
　　「我不喜歡新房間。」  
　　「沒關係，你今天可以睡在這裡。」  
　　Ike往床頭走來，兩手一伸，讓Kyle把他抱到床上。他鑽進Kyle的棉被裡，腳掌碰到Kyle曲起的腿。  
　　被窩裡很溫暖。Ike在棉被裡翻了個身，再翻一個，又一個。他睡不著，他試著喊了幾次Kyle的名字，但他的哥哥只是很輕微地應了聲，於是Ike把棉被拉到頭頂，只留一個小縫隙讓空氣流通，他從這個小縫隙往外看出去，好像在尋找什麼東西。但在他睡過去之前什麼都沒有看見。

　　「來，讓我們下樓去找Kyle。」Stan的聲音從二樓傳來。他的身影很快地出現在樓梯口，他牽著Ike，讓Ike踩在自己的腳背上，兩個人一小步一小步地走下樓。  
　　「Kyle！早餐！」Ike叫道。  
　　Kyle正拿著鍋鏟跟雞蛋奮鬥。餐桌上擺了三個空盤子，自從辭職之後，他的煎蛋技術已經練到爐火純青的地步，只要等Stan和Ike就位之後，他就能立刻把半月形的歐姆蛋捲放到盤子裡。  
　　「早安，懶蟲們。」  
　　「別這樣嘛，今天可是星期天。」Stan放開Ike，從身後抱住Kyle，給了他一個帶著牙膏味兒的吻。  
　　Ike爬到兒童座椅上，「我不喜歡新房間，」他又說了一次。  
　　「什麼意思？」Stan給他們倒了牛奶，他昨天晚上睡得太沉了，完全沒注意到發生了什麼事情。  
　　「新房間，」Ike說道，「我不喜歡。」  
　　「你只是還不習慣而已。記得你剛換新毯毯的時候嗎？就是那樣，再幾個禮拜之後就好了。」  
　　「不一樣！Kyle！」Ike拍著兒童座椅的扶手大叫。Kyle皺起眉頭，對他比出噤聲的手勢。  
　　「沒關係的，Ike。你想的話，可以一直跟我們一起睡。」Stan給他們所有人倒了牛奶，「兩天之後，你就會跟我一樣，受不了Kyle老是在半夜搶別人被子這件事情了。」  
　　「Stan，」Kyle用一種無可奈何的語氣說道，「你明明愛死了。」  
　　Stan表面上裝作沒聽到Kyle的抗議，在桌子下卻用腳趾輕輕蹭著Kyle的腿。  
　　這是他們之間的小秘密。在兩人開始同居之後，Stan才發現Kyle跟別人合睡一張床的話會習慣性地搶別人的被子；他還發現要是Kyle搶不到他的被子的時候（通常是因為Stan醒來了，奮力抓住自己的被子不肯鬆手），Kyle會毫無意識地轉而往Stan的方向靠過去，最後逼得Stan不得不抱住對方，或是把一隻手臂放在Kyle身上，他把這歸類成一種潛在對自己表示依賴的行為。  
　　某種程度而言這滿足了Stan的自尊心。Kyle實在太獨立了，他是那種一個人生活一輩子可能也無所謂的人。他與所有人保持友好但並不親密的相處模式。在跟Stan的關係裡，他多半時候都是冷靜、可靠，支持對方的那一個，當然他偶爾也會發瘋似地抱怨一件事情抱怨個沒完，但在網路發達的資訊社會，有了twitter以後，Stan感覺自己的知心姊姊地位被嚴重威脅。

　　用完早餐，Stan把餐桌上的餐盤放進流理臺清洗，然後到客廳整理昨天的披薩盒跟飲料罐。那些披薩盒放了一個晚上，上面的醬汁都乾掉了，他不確定昨天晚上有沒有蟑螂爬過，就算有他也不會跟Kyle講。　　  
　　Kyle牽著Ike在玄關換鞋子，周日是他們家的郊遊日。不管Stan多想賴在床上睡覺，或是Kyle有多不想走出門曬太陽，他們都得遵守郊遊日的規定，在這一天帶著Ike到戶外走走。  
　　「我們要去哪裡？」Ike問道。  
　　「公園，不遠，」Kyle整理Ike的衣領，「下周再帶你去遠足。Stan和我還有很多東西要整理。」  
　　「噢。」  
　　他們在門外等Stan結束所有工作。Ike一直盯著二樓的窗戶，Kyle沿著Ike的視線看過去，二樓只有他們的臥室和浴室，除了窗戶和牆壁以外他什麼也沒看見。  
　　一位年輕的女人牽著狗走過，她戴著耳機，低頭看著手機裡的訊息。那是一隻米黃色的成年拉不拉多，咧開嘴喘著粗氣，尾巴在後頭搖來搖去。Ike的注意力立刻被吸引過去了。  
　　「牠讓我想起Sparky。」Stan關上大門，手裡拎著車鑰匙噹噹作響。他走下門前的台階，蹲下身子拍了拍手，「嘿！」  
　　拉不拉多豎起耳朵，頭轉到Stan的位置；Stan又拍了一次手，敞開懷抱，他對無數隻狗做過類似的事情了，他就是忍不住要逗逗路上的狗。  
　　沒有預期的犬隻興奮的吠叫聲，或是腳掌踏在水泥地上的輕快腳步聲，相反的，那隻拉不拉多在看清是誰在招呼自己後，耳朵立刻耷拉下來，甚至往後退了幾步。  
　　「老兄，你對狗已經沒有魅力了。」Kyle笑著對一臉錯愕的Stan說道。  
　　「這只是一場意外。」Stan吹起口哨，拉不拉多還是不肯靠過來，牠甚至開始不安地原地轉圈。  
　　年輕的女飼主摘下耳機，「我不知道他是怎麼了，他平常不是這樣的。」  
　　「吶，沒關係。」Stan站起身來，「也許是因為我們是陌生人。」  
　　「新住戶？」  
　　Stan點點頭。  
　　「歡迎，你們會喜歡這裡的。」女人微笑，摸摸拉不拉多的頭，向他們道別後重新戴上耳機走遠了。

　　直到他們抵達公園為止，Stan都在對這件事情耿耿於懷。  
　　「我還是不敢相信那隻狗不喜歡我。」Stan說道。他總是受到動物與小孩的歡迎，Kyle若是生起氣來就會拿這個取笑他，他們喜歡你是因為你們都一樣愚蠢。至於其他時候呢，Kyle嘴上不說，但Stan知道他其實很羨慕這件事情。  
　　「你沒辦法要求所有人都喜歡你，所有人也適用於所有的狗。」  
　　「吶。」Stan聳肩。  
　　他們在附近的攤位買了一些熱狗和灑滿糖霜的漏斗餅。Ike對甜食興致缺缺，他更喜歡公園廣場裡的那群鴿子，大部分的漏斗餅都被他拿去餵鴿子了。附近的幾個小孩子也湊了過來，Ike把漏斗餅分給他們。更多的食物，更多的鴿子。  
　　「也許我們該養條狗。」  
　　「再一條Sparky？」  
　　「Sparky二世。」Stan嚴肅地說道，「你知道我一直都想再養一條狗的，以前住在宿舍不能養，後來租房子也不能養，也許現在我們該認真考慮了。」  
　　「我不知道我們養不養得起一條狗，Stan。也許還沒這麼快。搬家花掉我們太多錢了。」  
　　Stan看著Kyle，默不作聲。藍色的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
　　「別擺出那種臉，沒辦法就是沒辦法。」Kyle推開Stan的臉。  
　　Stan故作悲痛地嘆氣。  
　　下午的陽光暖洋洋的。兩人又在公園裡坐了一會兒，等Ike手上的漏斗餅都進了鴿子的肚子裡，然後他們花了點時間逛逛商店街，太陽西沉後在連鎖餐館裡享用晚餐。

　　「我不要回去。」Ike在後座的兒童坐椅上說道。  
　　「Stan和我明天還要上班，周末再帶你出來好嗎？」  
　　「不要！」  
　　「Ike，」Kyle從前座扭過頭，「要踢屁屁嗎*？」  
　　「不要踢屁屁**。」Ike扁起嘴。  
　　「那就乖乖的。」  
　　「我倒是不介意被踢屁屁。」Stan握著方向盤，忽然拋出這句話。  
　　Kyle用指節輕輕地敲了他的頭。  
　　　  
　　TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *就是Kyle和Ike的名對話：Kick the Baby & Don't kick the baby  
> 他們真的好可愛噢但這仍然是Insidious AU，請大家隨時做好系安全帶的準備；順便我已經開始在想Craig什麼時候才要出現了_(:3J_L)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stna碰到了什麼，Kyle看見了什麼。

 　　Stan先是摸到床墊上一片濕熱，接著被忽然灌入被窩的寒氣驚醒。是Kyle把他的棉被掀開的。雙人床上剩下Stan和那攤逐漸冷卻的液體，他眨眨眼睛，立刻也翻下床，朝二樓浴室的方向走去。Kyle正在給Ike沖水。  
　　「怎麼回事？」他問道。  
　　「Ike又尿床了。幫我拿Ike的睡衣過來。」Kyle抬起眼睛看他，難得露出憂心忡忡的表情。  
　　Ike安安靜靜地讓Kyle給他擦乾身體，換上乾淨的衣服。然後Kyle把Ike交給Stan，讓Stan帶著他弟弟去客廳的沙發上睡覺，他一個人去處理那張床墊。  
　　他們床上的棉被有一條肯定是不能用了。Stan牽著Ike，他記得Kyle當初是把棉被毛巾一類的東西放在Ike的衣櫃上面。他們沒有其他棉被了，不過還有毛毯。Stan想把衣櫃上的真空防塵袋拿下來，防塵袋不重，但似乎被東西卡住的樣子，他加重力道，防塵袋依舊絲毫不動，於是他把手指往防塵袋的底部摸索。  
　　「對不起。」Ike對著Stan說道。  
　　「嘿，小子。我真的開始有點擔心你了，遇到什麼事情都可以跟我或是Kyle說，好嗎？」Stan什麼都沒摸到，他踮起腳尖，又往更深處探索。  
　　他摸到一個冰冷而且柔軟的東西。  
　　Stan一愣，忽然間卡住防塵袋的阻力消失了，他立刻失去平衡，差點一屁股跌在地上。  
　　那是什麼？蛇？Stan穩住腳步，他再往衣櫃上看，那裡只有一大片灰塵。  
　　  
　　他們搬進這棟新房子已經兩個多禮拜了，Ike每天晚上都會試著爬上他和Kyle的雙人床。剛開始他們覺得Ike只是不習慣，Kyle試著強硬地要Ike睡回自己房間裡，結果Ike隔天就頂著黑眼圈在餐桌上打瞌睡。於是Kyle放棄了，愛怎樣就怎樣吧，他當這是一個過渡期。  
　　但是情況似乎惡化了。某個半夜，Kyle醒來時沒在床上找到Ike，他最後在Ike的房間裡，看見Ike站在兒童床的旁邊，閉著眼睛卻抬著頭，搖搖晃晃地站著。  
　　先是夢遊，接著是尿床。然後呢？  
　　「我不想去幼稚園。」Ike在吃早餐的時候說道。  
　　——然後是不想去學校。  
　　「Ike，」Kyle放下餐具，「發生什麼事情了？」  
　　Ike眨眨眼睛，閉緊嘴巴。  
　　Kyle送Stan和Ike出門，回到房間打開筆記型電腦，檢查了信箱裡的郵件並一一回信後，撥了通電話到Ike的新幼稚園。  
　　以前Ike在南方公園讀的幼稚園附設在南方國小底下，Kyle和Stan老覺得尷尬極了，幾乎每次去接Ike的時候都會遇到Mr. Garrison，那位他們以前的老師總愛當著所有人的面描述Stan和Kyle從國小開始就如何地「gay for each other」。那真是夠了，他們才沒有那樣，更別說Stan曾經跟Wendy交往過而他也曾經對Rebecca動心過（雖然那已經是國小三年級的事情了並且只維持短短幾天的時間），總之他們沒有從以前就那麼gay。  
　　新幼稚園的規模不大，園長親自接了這通電話，他是一個聲音宏亮，身材魁武的男人；熱愛健身與參與社會議題。  
　　Kyle向對方表明自己的來意，「我就是想知道Ike Broflovski在學校還好嗎？」  
　　「Ike Broflovski？我不知道你是怎麼想的，但我肯定他好極了！」  
　　Kyle不得不把話筒拿得遠一點，他的耳朵嗡嗡作響，「是這樣的，我只是想Ike和他的同學們處得……」  
　「聽著，Broflovski-Marsh先生，」園長打斷他的話，聲音變得既嚴肅又憤怒，「沒有哪個小人渣敢在PC Principal的校園裡欺負同性伴侶組成的家庭裡的小朋友！你們能夠組成家庭是我們美國人權的一大榮耀！」  
　　「呃，」Broflovski-Marsh？Kyle臉頰發燙，「Ike其實是我弟弟。不過謝了。總之……」  
　　「沒有哪個小人渣敢這樣做！不可能！」  
　　Kyle在對方的咆哮聲中掛掉電話，手指放在太陽穴的位置上，重重地嘆了口氣。

　　下午三點之前，Kyle把手頭上大部分的報表完成了。扣除中間的午餐時間，他盯著電腦螢幕將近五個小時，兩隻眼睛痛得不行，渾身關節咯咯作響。他從座位上站起來，打算活動活動筋骨，於是他把家裡的垃圾集成一個小包，出門把它扔到對街馬路上的家用大垃圾桶裡。  
　　丟垃圾的時候，他眼角似乎瞥到什麼東西。就在二樓，Ike房間的窗戶後面。他仔細一看，好像有個人站在Ike的房間裡。  
　　那個人背對著窗戶，忽然一動，走出了窗戶能見的範圍。他以為自己看錯了，但是過沒多久，那個人在他和Stan的房間裡出現了。那個人迅速地經過窗戶。  
　　Kyle從腳底一路涼到頭頂，他兩腳發軟，三兩步回到自己的家門口，從外面把門鎖上。用手機撥了通電話報警。  
　　「有人在我房子裡，」他壓低聲音，盡可能保持冷靜，「有陌生人在我的房子裡。」然後把地址報給對話那頭的事務員。他一邊拿著手機，一邊把一樓所有的對外窗也從外面關上了。雖然可以很輕鬆地從內部打開，但這樣一來他至少可以聽到聲響。  
　　兩分鐘的時間有一個世紀那麼長。一輛警車停在他前面的人行道旁邊。噢終於，他給兩位警察開門，讓他們進房子裡查看。  
　　什麼都沒有。  
　　一樓客廳、廚房和他工作的書房都是原來的樣子，二樓也是，不要說是人影了，連隻蒼蠅都沒有見到。  
　　「我發誓我真的看到了。」Kyle惴惴不安地對兩位警員說道。  
　　「也許是風把窗簾給吹起來了，」胖一點的警察說道，他的聲音像是被擠壓過的馬芬蛋糕那樣爛糊糊的，「或是反光，或是窗戶上有髒東西。」  
　　窗戶乾淨得要命！Kyle在心裡反駁，他們搬進來的第一天就把整棟房子的窗戶都擦過了，之後每個星期三他都會重新再擦一次。  
　　送走兩位警察，Kyle把電腦搬到客廳，眼睛時不是掃過樓梯跟二樓，他沒辦法在書房裡背對著門口工作。他肯定自己是看到了什麼人。  
　　他結束今天的進度，在Stan和Ike到家之前準備好晚餐。趁著Ike在客廳看電視，他把這件事情跟Stan說了。  
　　其實他還在琢磨著要不要說出來，是Stan率先問起的。  
　　「你整個晚餐都在放空，而且還把工作拿到客廳裡做，」Stan說道，他正在洗碗，「怎麼了？」  
　　「我……我看到有人在家裡。」  
　　「什麼？」Stan驚呼。  
　　「小聲一點！」  
　　「抱歉。」  
　　Kyle把下午發生的事情一五一十地跟Stan說了。  
　　Stan看起來很震驚，他匆匆把餐具放到一旁。兩個人上了二樓，把所有對外窗，包含那個閣樓上的窗戶全都檢查了一遍，都是鎖緊的，沒有任何被破壞的痕跡。一樓也是。  
　　「也許我真的看錯了。」  
　　「我不確定，Kyle。」Stan全身都是灰塵，剛剛是他去檢查閣樓的，「你很少看錯東西。要不然我們怎麼會在一起？」  
　　「你挑錯時間調情了。」Kyle佯裝憤怒地說道，但藏不住聲音裡的笑意。  
　　他們隔天換新所有門窗的鎖，Kyle買了一個監聽器放在二樓。

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於讓劇情有點點點點點點點點點進展了！耶！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan喝醉了，Kyle睡著了

　　*靈感來源《Insidious》  
　　*style/cryle

　　Stan＋酒精＝一個徹頭徹尾的渾蛋  
　　這個方程式是Kyle在Stan十歲的生日派對之後發現的，這麼多年來屢試不爽。不管是Bebe家的派對或是大學迎新，Stan只要喝了酒，最後肯定是倒在草叢裡或是門階上，對所有經過的路人咆哮。

　　他不知道Stan是哪裡出了毛病，Stan中午打電話跟他說不會回家吃晚餐的時候，還再三保證自己不會在同事的聚餐上喝酒，因為他要開車回來。於是Kyle勉強相信了。下午去接Ike回家，吃晚餐做作業，時間越晚，他不好的預感就越是強烈。Ike上床睡覺的時間到了，他把Ike趕上床，繼續留在客廳看電視。  
　　終於他聽見門外汽車引擎的隆隆聲，開門聲，有人碰碰砸著他家大門的聲音。  
　　「嘿，Kyle，」門外的那個人喊著，「幫我開門！」  
　　「你不是有鑰匙嗎？」Kyle從客廳裡喊道。  
　　「我，呃，我有鑰匙？嗝……去你的！靠，Kyle——」  
　　Kyle在沙發上重重地嘆息。他把電視關掉，走到大門前，把門打開。  
　　門外的Stan Marsh醉翻了。  
　　Stan身上濃烈的酒味竄進Kyle的鼻子裡。他皺了皺眉頭，但他沒看到Stan的車。看在Stan遵守酒後不駕車的份上，他稍微氣消了。  
　　接下來發生的事情如同Kyle預想的一樣：Stan先是抱住他然後吐了他一身（「我很抱歉！」Stan說完又吐了第二次），在玄關試著要親他（臭死了，真的），一路又叫又吐，直到Kyle把他按在客廳的沙發上（他一個人真的搬不動Stan），把他又髒又臭的外衣脫掉之前都像個八零年代的肥皂劇女主角一樣嗚咽個不停。  
　　說真的，他能做的事情就是先把Stan和周圍的環境弄乾淨（也許不是，Stan第二次吐在沙發上之後，Kyle就放棄了），然後從二樓搬毯子下來蓋在Stan身上。毛毯蓋上後Stan就安靜了，彷彿那是一個開關。  
　　Kyle回到二樓臥室，Ike神不知鬼不覺地又爬到他們的雙人床上。他給Ike把被子蓋好，躺在床的另一邊，關掉臥室的小燈。  
　　他不知道自己睡了多久，睜開眼睛，除了月光照著的地方以外四周一片漆黑。他翻個身，看見Stan已經回到雙人床上睡了，背對著他。他習慣性地把手搭到對方身上，Stan似乎還醒著，反手握住了他的手。Kyle蜷起身體，額頭抵在Stan的肩頰骨上。  
　　「明天再跟你算帳。」他閉著眼睛說道。  
　　  
　　Stan頭痛欲裂，像是有一整支軍隊在他的腦袋裡咚咚打鼓。嘴唇和喉嚨也乾得快裂開。他的手掌放在自己額頭上，沒有發燒，他是宿醉了。  
　　朦朧的陽光照在客廳裡，他看了看錶，清晨六點。他還想繼續睡，但全身上下的細胞都在尖叫著要喝水，於是他從沙發上坐起來。  
　　Ike就站在他的旁邊。Stan爆出一陣尖叫。  
　　「I-Ike？你在這裡做什麼？你又夢遊了嗎？」Stan一開口就立刻遮住自己的嘴。他聞到自己嘴裡的酒臭。  
　　「你會離開Kyle嗎？」Ike問道。  
　　「我為什麼要離開Kyle？」  
　　「不要離開Kyle。」  
　　「我當然不會離開Kyle，」Stan看著Ike，「我也不會離開你，好嗎？我們是一家人。」  
　　Ike爬到沙發上，用力地抱住Stan。Stan也回抱了Ike，把他抱起來，讓Ike倚著自己肩膀，到廚房倒了一杯水，然後又抱著Ike躺回沙發裡。  
　　陽光溫柔地撒在他們身上。

　　「我還是不敢相信。你昨天是怎麼跟我說的？『我發誓我絕對，不可能，碰任何一杯酒』，」Kyle正在煮咖啡，這是他們新買的咖啡機，「結果呢？『Kyle，我是個不守信用的酒鬼，幫我開門，因為我拿不出放在我口袋裡的鑰匙。而且我打算吐在所有的新家具上』。」  
　　「噢拜託，我都說過我會自己把那些家具清乾淨。」  
　　「那也不是你欺騙我的理由。」  
　　「我真的很抱歉，」Stan嘆氣，「我愛你。」  
　　「吶，這種時候沒用了。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　Kyle翻了翻白眼，「不，我昨天開始就不愛你了。」  
　　「我知道你還愛我，你看，你還給我開門。」  
　　「你叫得鄰居都要報警了。」  
　　「你還給我蓋小毯毯。」  
　　「然後你半夜跑回床上睡覺，在我起床前又帶著Ike跑到客廳沙發上去。用這種方法裝可憐。」  
　　「你睡糊塗了。我一直都在沙發上。乖乖地裹著你給我的小毯毯。」  
　　Kyle停下倒咖啡的動作。他抬起頭。  
　　「你沒有上二樓？」  
　　「沒有，我頭痛死了。現在都還暈暈的。」Stan吞下他的吐司。  
　　「Stan一直都在客廳。」Ike附和道。  
　　「噢。」  
　　「Kyle？你還好嗎？」  
　　「我有一點……不舒服。」Kyle坐到椅子上，抱著熱咖啡的手指冷冰冰的，他全身的血液似乎都凝結了。  
　　他看著自己的手，他昨天用他的手搭著Stan，然後Stan回握了他。他還記得Stan握住自己的手的時候的力道，他也記得自己把額頭靠在Stan的背上，肌膚貼著肌膚的感覺那麼紮實。  
　　「你看起來有點糟糕，」Stan輕輕握住他的手，「天啊，你的手好冰。」  
　　Kyle觸電似地把手抽了回來，「我……只是有點不舒服而已，休息一下就好了。」他揉揉自己的臉。他需要一個人冷靜冷靜。  
　　Stan也許根本不記得晚上發生了什麼，他醉得路都走不好了。Ike也是，Ike怎麼可能那麼篤定Stan沒有上二樓？Ike當時睡得那麼沉。他們所有人，只有他自己是唯一清醒的那個。  
　　他很肯定Stan和Ike都搞錯了。  
　　否則半夜躺在他床邊的人是誰呢？

　　TBC.  
　　我是真的很喜歡看Stan帶Ike（大聲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真的很喜歡看Stan帶Ike（大聲


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們滾了一次床單！

　　現在是早上九點，外頭風和日麗。  
　　工作用的電腦桌旁邊擺了Kyle之前買的監聽器，監聽器的另一頭放在二樓的走廊。這很合理，Ike的房間，他和Stan的臥室都在二樓。  
　　儘管監聽器從來沒有捕捉到奇怪的聲音，Kyle仍然知道有什麼事情不對勁。他在google搜尋欄裡輸入這個小區的名字，頁面接著跳出房地產的廣告。他遲疑了一下，在後面接上「兇殺」，查無資料。「鬼屋」，查無資料。「非自然身故」，完美避開他們居住的這個地段。「失蹤」及「死亡」，小區每年的人口統計表。沒有更多的相關資料了。什麼都沒有，這就是一間普通的房子。沒有任何恐怖的過去或是傳說，沒有人死在裡面，沒有慘劇。

　　Kyle確實考慮過他們是不是又要搬家，但他們的存款所剩無幾。而從這個時候開始，事情似乎好轉了，就像是進行到一半的電影忽然喊卡，某天Stan踢到走廊上的監聽器，痛得哇哇大叫，Kyle才發覺已經很久沒有碰上怪事了；Ike漸漸適應他的新房間，Kyle也沒碰到其他不對勁的事情，Stan倒是一直都在整個怪異事件的外圍，他是真的——Kyle重新審視了所有怪事的狀況——被排除在所有事情之外。  
　　所以也許一切都結束了，就像reddit上的那些詭異但短暫的小插曲。Stan和他的工作都很穩定。Ike也不再夢遊和尿床。從Broflovski夫婦過世之後第一次，大概過了半年那麼長的時間，Kyle感到前所未有的放鬆。  
　　「所以，你下周要回南方公園一趟？」  
　　「嗯——哼。」Kyle趴在Stan的腿上，Stan正在給他揉背。季末結算快要把他逼瘋了，他連續好幾天的每日睡眠時間都是三小時，連周日都破例在家補眠。徹底身心俱疲。  
　　「你要跟我借車？」  
　　「沒錯，」Kyle往前挪了一點，讓Stan接著往後腰揉，「回去結案而已，不會很久。」  
　　「算上車程至少一個禮拜不回來。」  
　　「聰明，偵探先生，」Kyle又哼哼幾聲，「恕我一問，您在摸哪裡？」  
　　「猜猜看？我親愛的華生。」  
　　Kyle感覺到有什麼東西抵在自己的側腹上。他笑著翻過身，拽著Stan的衣領用力地吻了下去。他沒抓好力道，兩個人的牙嗑到了一起。反正Stan不在意，他捧著Kyle的後腦勺加深了這個吻。  
　　Stan嘴裡的牙膏味兒嚐起來再好不過了，身上的沐浴乳香味也很完美。Kyle任憑Stan把自己壓在床上，只要Stan繼續吻他，觸碰他。Stan的手伸進他睡衣的衣襬底下，粗糙的指腹在Kyle的腰際摩娑。這感覺真好。他挺起腰讓Stan可以輕易地扯下他的睡褲。  
　　「小色鬼。」Stan說道，然後把Kyle的雙腿打開。  
　　興奮的戰慄感和皮膚裸露在空氣中的涼意讓Kyle微微發抖，他呼吸急促，嘴唇發乾。他喜歡被Stan壓著以致呼吸不順的感覺，他喜歡躺在床上仰視Stan的臉。Stan的藍眼睛在逆光下近似於全黑，看不出喜怒哀樂。  
　　「快點，」Kyle的雙腿夾住Stan的腰，他故意用臀部蹭過Stan的下體，「你的褲子。」  
　　「好的，先生。」Stan三兩下把睡褲和底褲扯下蹬到一旁。  
　　Kyle甚至不用抬起眼睛去看，他用身體就能感受到Stan勃起的性器在自己的股間磨蹭。他閉上眼睛，Stan的手指沾著冰涼的潤滑液擠進他的身體裡。  
　　「夠了，」他聲音沙啞地說道，「不用這麼彬彬有禮。」  
　　Stan從喉嚨深處發出低吼，在Kyle又開口調侃他之前，掐住Kyle的腰側用力挺入。  
　　Kyle的手指陷入被單裡，他的喘息混著呻吟，被Stan的動作輾壓得斷斷續續的。Stan一隻手托著Kyle的臀部，另一隻手按在Kyle枕著的枕頭上。他的汗水滴在身下的男人的身體上，對方的綠眼睛滿足地瞇了起來。  
　　「在這個時候，」Kyle的聲音有些飄忽，「你應該要吻我。」  
　　Stan彎起眼睛笑了，「樂意至極。」  
　　然後他們在一個綿長的親吻之中換了另一個姿勢。  
　　  
　　Ike對他的哥哥要暫時回去南方公園的事情並沒有太多的反應，Stan把他架在肩膀上，他們在家門口對Kyle揮手。  
　　「沒人幫我們洗衣服了，Ike，」Stan跟Ike說道，「但也沒人會阻止我們訂速食了。要吃肯德基嗎？」  
　　「要！」Ike大叫，他的腳踢到Stan的臉，留下半個灰黑色的印子。  
　　Stan覺得這就像是回到了大學宿舍，一團亂的房間，充滿食物殘渣的客廳，只不過多了一個Ike。他還想著那些髒衣服可以撐到Kyle回家再處理，結果第二個晚上他的膝蓋就頂到客廳的矮桌，把上面的中式料理全翻到自己身上。Kyle肯定不樂意面對發出食物腐臭味的髒衣服，他只好自己善後。  
　　除此之外一切都很好，他和Kyle每個晚上都開視訊。Ike會先坐在Stan的腿上跟Kyle打招呼，他跑掉後就是大人們的時間了。Stan認為Kyle挑得每間旅館都堪比恐怖電影裡的拍攝場景，破舊狹小，招牌的霓虹燈還能透過窗戶照進房間裡。Kyle對此不予置評。  
　　「我只在這裡待一個晚上，甚至不到八小時。」  
　　「你應該要睡滿八小時再上路。」  
　　「等我結案完之後肯定會在南方公園睡上整整十二小時。」  
　　「拜託，隨便什麼時候，只要給我一張床我就能睡上十二小時。」  
　　「這就是為什麼你需要鬧鐘。」  
　　「——和早安吻。」Stan接著說道。  
　　Kyle笑著關掉視訊。  
　　  
　　結案的會議進行得很順利。工作暫時告一段落，Kyle順道拜訪了Stan的爸媽，Sharon留Kyle在家裡吃晚餐。他們聊起彼此的近況，並默契十足地不提起Broflovski夫婦。  
　　「Ike還好嗎？他還適應新家嗎？」  
　　「現在很不錯。」Kyle說道，然後他講了之前Ike夢遊又尿床的事情。  
　　「噢，我們的Stanley小時候也會這樣。真令人懷念。」  
　　要是Stan在這裡的話他肯定要氣得跳腳了，Kyle想著。Stan最恨他爸拿以前的糗事出來說嘴。  
　　當晚他在Stan的老家過夜，Sharon讓他睡進Stan的房間裡。他給Stan發出視訊邀請，滿心期待Stan會在看清背景的時候有什麼反應。  
　　「嗨，Kyle，」Stan停頓幾秒，「我的天啊！你在我的房間裡？」  
　　「還躺在你床上。」  
　　「你贏了。躺在我的床上有讓你感到慾火焚身嗎？」  
　　「Stan！噓，你爸媽在隔壁！」  
　　「老兄，你臉紅了。」  
　　Stan笑得停不下來，Kyle不得不把音量調低。他注意到Stan的聲音聽起來有點奇怪。  
　　「你感冒了？」  
　　「有一點。」  
　　「讓我猜猜，你回到家，打開電視就在沙發上睡著了？」  
　　「呃。」  
　　「你看醫生了嗎？」  
　　「沒有很嚴重，休息一下就會好了。」  
　　「好吧，」Kyle說道，「我明天就準備回去了。」  
　　「快回來吧，愛你。」  
　　「愛你噢。」

　　TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　那什麼……我以為會再恐怖一點，結果這整章都好閃！不但煞不了車還飆出去了！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle崩潰了。

　　Kyle向Marsh夫婦道別，離開南方公園之前他去了Denny’s買快餐，打算在路上當午餐吃。上午的Denny’s沒什麼人潮，他走到櫃檯前。  
　　「Kyle？」櫃台人員說道，他藍色的眼睛睜得老大。  
　　「Kenny？」Kyle花了一點時間才認出對方，「你還在這裡工作？」  
　　「我一直都在這裡工作，高中肄業以後就是了，」Kenny笑著說道，「你跟Stan還不錯吧？」  
　　「好極了。」  
　　「我八歲就知道你們會走到這一步。難以忘記你們在學校餐廳裡……」  
　　「噢不。你別跟Mr. Garrison一樣，別說下去了。」  
　　Kenny大笑，他換到另一個話題，「我跟你說，Karen已經大學畢業了，我考慮辭掉這個工作，好好休息一下。但老實說我沒什麼存款，我只想來個短途旅行，到一個沒人認識我的地方徹底放鬆一個禮拜。」他對著紅頭髮的舊友眨眨眼睛。  
　　「Kenny，」Kyle接收到對方眼底裡的訊號，「你當然隨時都可以來找我們。我們會弄出一個空房間給你。」  
　　「就知道你們是我最好的朋友。」  
　　Kyle把家裡的地址發給Kenny，也順便發了一張他跟Kenny的合照給Stan。他和Kenny交換了一個擁抱，然後他離開快餐店，迫不及待地踩下油門。他歸心似箭。

　　Kyle想給Stan一個驚喜，回程的路上他沒有在任何一間旅館停留。他跟旅館買了短短一到兩個小時的時間洗澡和視訊。Stan的感冒越來越嚴重，他的聲音聽起來完全不像他，後來甚至說不出話來了，他答應Kyle會盡快去看醫生。視訊結束後，Kyle就匆匆回到車上，小睡一會兒再接著上路。  
　　車子駛進社區的時候才下午三點，Kyle把車停進車庫，他原本以為家裡會一團糟，客廳確實是堆滿了各種小垃圾，但仍然比他預想得要乾淨許多。  
　　他走進廚房給自己倒了杯水。二樓傳來Stan穿著室內拖鞋踩在樓梯上的聲音，Kyle才想到自己忘記把Stan生病所以請假在家的可能性也算進計畫裡。  
　　總之他的驚喜算是失敗了。  
　　Kyle聽見Stan走到一樓客廳，然後電視機被打開了，溫柔的鋼琴琴聲從古典音樂台流出。Stan從Kyle的背後擁抱他，手環著Kyle的腰；Kyle把水杯放在流理台上，後腦杓靠著Stan的肩膀，身體倚著對方，兩人隨著音樂輕輕擺動。  
　　直到大學舞會他們才第一次一起跳了舞，那是一個甜蜜又笨拙的經歷。首先他們兩個人以前都是跳男步，面對面的時候老是撞在一起，後來Kyle找到辦法了，在他們兩人停止互踩對方的腳以前，最好的方式就是一個人的背靠著另一個人的正面這樣跳舞，反正同一套舞步，同一個節奏，於是他們真的沒在相撞過，但也沒能成功在大學畢業前讓其中一個人學會女步。  
　　Stan的手握住Kyle的，他們十指交扣。Kyle笑著把全身的重量都壓在Stan身上，他為了驚喜勞心勞累，現在驚喜是給不著了，但他不介意麻煩Stan拖著他去客廳。  
　　「我好想你。」Kyle閉著眼睛，頭躺在Stan的頸窩裡。  
　　「很高興你這樣想，」Stan的聲音真的聽起來很奇怪，「Kyle。」  
　　Kyle咧開嘴笑了起來，讓Stan牽著自己的手，把他轉了個圈。他睜開眼睛。他的笑容凝固了。  
　　他不認識這個人。  
　　他不認識這個摟著自己的人。  
　　Kyle張嘴卻發不出聲音，眼睛直直地看著陌生人的臉。他為什麼沒有發現不對勁？Stan看見他回家肯定會先衝上來擁抱他，給他一個充滿感冒病毒的吻。  
　　「你是誰，」Kyle的聲音比他的呼吸還輕，「放開我。」  
　　他們靠得如此之近，但Kyle卻感覺不到對方的吐息。這個人像是一面牆壁或是雕像，冷冰冰地看著他。  
　　「放開我！」Kyle咆哮起來，他試著把手從對方的手裡拽出來，沒有用，所有的掙扎都徒勞無功。他甚至感覺對方扣著自己的手的力道越來越大，他的指骨嘎嘎作響。Kyle覺得自己的手就要被揉成對方的一部份。  
　　「放開我……放手！」他聽見自己聲嘶力竭的聲音甚至帶著一點懇求的味道。他沒辦法克制，渾身開始止不住地顫抖。這個人要做什麼？Kyle毫無頭緒，他只知道這個人不肯放他走，而他也許就真的要走不了了。  
　　放開我。放開我。放開我。放開我。放開我。求求你放開我。  
　　Kyle呼吸困難，因為缺氧，他的開始天旋地轉。那張陌生的臉孔越來越近，最後停在他的正前方，他連移開視線都做不到，那雙毫無情緒的眼睛就這樣注視著他，彷彿要把他的靈魂從肉體抽離。Kyle有預感這個人——這個東西做得到。  
　　「放開我……」  
　　「不。」那個人的額頭貼著Kyle的。  
　　Kyle眼眶發熱，滾燙的眼淚劃過臉頰。他不知道自己該怎麼辦了。

　　Stan今天提早下班，他去了一趟藥局給自己買咳嗽糖漿，然後去接Ike，回家的路上買了速食店外帶。他們比預期的早到家。  
　　門前的燈是亮的，不可思議，他猜Kyle故意提早回來了。  
　　「看來Kyle想給我們驚喜，」Stan破著嗓子對Ike說道，「他太大意了，讓我們一起衝進去給他一個大抱抱。」  
　　「大抱抱。」Ike點點頭。  
　　Stan把鑰匙插進鎖孔，啪喀，他推開大門。  
　　他聽見Kyle的尖叫聲。  
　　他接住從房子裡衝了出來的紅頭髮的戀人，Kyle的臉比他之前見過的都要慘白，綠色的眼睛驚恐得無法聚焦。Kyle全身冰涼，整個人都在顫抖，兩隻手慌亂地揪著Stan的衣服。  
　　「Stan……」Kyle在他懷裡放聲大哭。

　　TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們決定搬家了。

　　客廳和廚房的燈還亮著，Stan拿起遙控器，電視機正斷斷續續地播著古典音樂。他按下off鍵，電視機畫面扭曲了一下，古典音樂變得像是尖叫聲一樣刺耳。  
　　「媽的！」Stan摀住耳朵，他又按了次off鍵，室內才歸於寂靜。  
　　「他消失了，」Kyle朝屋內說道，他已經冷靜許多，但暫時不想進到屋子裡，「他就是忽然……消失了。」  
　　「這根本沒有道理。」  
　　「我覺得我可能瘋了。」Kyle閉上眼睛，深呼吸，「我上網查過了，房屋仲介也問過了，連鄰居和便利店的店員都問過了。這棟房子從來沒出過問題，所以最有可能出問題的人是我。先是二樓的人影，然後你喝醉那天，我……我半夜在床上醒來，看見你躺在旁邊，結果你說你沒有上過二樓。」  
　　「噢天啊，你怎麼沒告訴我？」  
　　「因為這很……可怕？這很可怕。這是我們的家，我要怎麼告訴你，我覺得有一個陌生人或是……我不知道，隨便他是什麼東西，在我們家來去自如，甚至還能爬上我們的床？我寧可當作那是一場惡夢！或是你的惡作劇！」  
　　「我永遠不可能這麼惡整你！」  
　　「我知道，我錯了！這樣你滿意了嗎？」Kyle咆哮對著Stan咆哮，然後他撇開視線，把手放在自己眼睛上，「對不起。」他輕輕地說道。  
　　「你的手，」Stan倒抽一口氣，把Kyle的手揭下來，「這是怎麼回事？」  
　　Kyle的右手手背浮現紅紫色的瘀痕，那痕跡顯然比他自己的手要大得多。Kyle看著Stan，Stan也看著他。  
　　「我受夠了，」Stan說道，「我不管那是什麼東西，這一切都該結束了。我們要離開這裡。」

　　有鑑於存款確實剩下不多，他們的選擇也不多了，兩人決定在這個小鎮的另一處租個地方住。日期押得很緊，都希望能盡快離開這裡。  
　　Kyle再也沒有一個人在屋子裡獨處，他帶著自己的筆記型電腦到附近的星巴克工作。筆電無法負荷的工作，就等到Stan和Ike回家了他再開始處理。他還是盡量維持作息正常，儘管他時常在半夜的時候驚醒，確認Stan是不是真的躺在床上。  
　　這天用過晚餐之後，Kyle回到書房處理剩下的工作，他太專注了，以致於不確定Stan有沒有提醒自己時間，但等工作告一段落，螢幕顯示的時間已經將近午夜。  
　　客廳只剩小燈還亮著，Kyle打了個冷顫，關上電腦準備上樓。浴室在二樓的最裡面，他往浴室走去，途中經過Ike的房間。Ike的房門沒關，床頭的小夜燈發著淡黃色的光，Kyle就忽然想進去看看他弟弟睡得好不好。  
　　扣掉遠在其他城市的Kyle Schwartz不算，Ike是他僅剩的親人了（Stan也不算，他不一樣）。接到父母過世消息的那天，比起財產繼承他更在乎Ike的監護權問題。律師建議他把Ike送回加拿大的時候，他差點用鋼筆戳穿會議桌。  
　　 **他是我弟弟** 。他當時幾乎是從牙縫裡擠出這句話。  
　　「Kyle。」  
　　他聽到Ike的聲音，「我吵醒你了？」  
　　「沒有。」  
　　Kyle笑了，彎下身摸摸Ike的臉。  
　　「Kyle，」Ike說道，「我愛你。」  
　　「我也愛你。」  
　　「我也愛Stan。」  
　　「我知道，而且我相信Stan也愛你。我們都愛你。」  
　　「你可以一直留在這裡，到我睡著為止嗎？」  
　　「喔，」Kyle看了看手錶，反正已經很晚了，再晚個幾分鐘也沒關係，「我想沒問題。想聽睡前故事嗎？」  
　　「好。」  
　　他給Ike講了他和Stan在國小時的護蛋作業，可惜還沒說到他其實給了Stan一顆假的蛋的部分，Ike就睡著了。他垂臉親了Ike的額頭。起身離時順手把小夜燈關上。

　　Kyle盥洗過後從浴室出來，他發現Ike房間的小夜燈又亮了。  
　　難道Ike還沒睡著？Kyle往門縫裡瞄了眼。  
　　那個陌生人站在Ike的床邊，對他比出「噓聲」的手勢。只是一瞬間的時間，小夜燈一閃，那個人影就不見了。  
　　Kyle把Ike抱出那個小房間，放在他跟Stan的雙人床的中間。Ike還在睡，一點醒來的跡象都沒有，這很好。他不想讓Ike發現自己顫抖得有多厲害。  
　　他們周末就要搬走了。

　　TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我稍微修改了 07 的內容，如果可以的話希望您可以回頭看看（當時太累了寫出來的東西有點亂，所以重新整理了某些句子，但劇情不受影響:D）


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike沒有起床。

　　Stan像往常一樣在鬧鐘響了三次以上後才起床，他往左手邊看去，習慣了因為Kyle總是比他早起而空著的位置上躺著Ike。Ike睡得很熟，黑色的上睫毛蓋在下眼皮上，對鬧鐘尖銳的聲音一點反應都沒有。他關掉手機鬧鐘，伸了伸懶腰。  
　　「Ike，」Stan拍拍Ike的肩膀，「Ike，該起床了。」  
　　Ike閉著眼睛，胸膛規律地起伏著。  
　　「Ike？Ike！」他提高音量，「Ike！」  
　　Ike依舊熟睡不醒。Stan感到有點不對勁。  
　　「Ike！」  
　　Stan又叫喊了幾聲，床上的小孩子仍然閉著眼睛，彷彿聽不見任何聲音，也感受不到外界的任何干擾。Stan感到一陣暈眩，他匆匆跳下床，脫鞋都沒能穿上，跌跌撞撞地衝下樓梯。 

　　Kyle正在廚房裡繫圍裙，他昨晚沒有睡好，眼窩下方有著暗色的黑眼圈。  
　　「Stan？你做惡夢了？」  
　　「K-Kyle，I-……」Stan試著拼出完整的句子，但在Kyle那雙無辜的綠眼睛的注視之下他做不到，這太殘忍了。他回想起那天在湖邊，寒風裡Kyle凍紅的臉和充血的眼睛，Kyle已經失去了Broflovski夫婦，這個紅頭髮的男孩好不容易才振作起來，他不能再失去——  
　　「Stan？你還好嗎？」Kyle摸摸Stan的額頭，「還是你先坐會兒，我上樓去叫Ike？」  
　　「別去！」Stan抓住Kyle的手臂，「Ike……」  
　　「Ike怎麼了？」  
　　Stan往下握住Kyle的手，Kyle因為對方冰涼的體溫而愣了愣，然後倉皇失措地推開他，撞倒了一張椅子。Stan跟著Kyle的腳步上了二樓，Kyle走得很快，他在樓梯上聽見Kyle絕望的呻吟聲。Stan頹然地跌坐在台階上，從未感到如此無力過。  
　　「Stan，我需要你的幫忙。」  
　　Stan抬起頭，Kyle抱著Ike，居高臨下地望著他，「我需要你開車載我跟Ike去醫院，可以嗎？」  
　　「當然。」  
　　「太好了。因為我一個人做不到。」  
　　他們把Ike送到醫院，Kyle坐在候診區，雙手緊握。Stan陪在一旁，他知道Kyle在發抖。  
　　護士一將病床推出診間，Stan和Kyle立即跟了上去。醫院給他們安排普通的四人間。病房裡有兩張空床，除了Ike，最裡邊的病床上似乎還有一個人，床位被拉起來的隔簾遮得嚴嚴實實。  
　　主治醫生向兩人展示初步檢查的結果：檢測一切正常，Ike的生命狀態無恙，不知道為什麼一睡不醒，也許是神經或是血管出了問題。Kyle想起幾個月前Ike從閣樓跌下的事情，於是醫生讓Ike先留院觀察一周。  
　　「我們先連絡搬家公司和房屋仲介，跟他們延後時間，可以的話請他們別向我們收違約金，我們沒有實質違約。Ike的醫療費可以從兒童保險出，學校那裡請假應該沒問題。我才剛結案，工作量還不大，你還是可以正常上班，只要……只要Ike盡快醒過來。」Kyle把臉埋進手心裡，低聲哽咽，「如果檢查不出原因怎麼辦？Ike會怎麼樣？他還那麼小，他甚至……」  
　　Stan把手按在Kyle的背上輕輕拍著，這是他現在唯一能做的事情。  
　　「醫生會有辦法的。」Stan說道。  
　　「……我不知道他們有沒有辦法，」Kyle說道，他依舊摀著臉，聲音帶點模糊的鼻音，「這聽起來很瘋狂，但我昨天又看到那個東西了。它在Ike的房間裡，它……這會是它造成的嗎？但為什麼是Ike？為什麼不是我？我才是那個一直看到那東西的人。」  
　　「Kyle。放輕鬆，」Stan堅定地說道，「我們回家，收拾行李，照原定計畫動身到新房子那裡。然後它就跟我們沒關係了，事情就會結束了。」  
　　「太天真了，小子。」男人嘶啞的聲音從那張被隔簾遮住的病床的位置傳來。  
　　「不好意思？」  
　　「我說你太天真了，」那個聲音又重複了一次，「那小鬼的問題可不是你們搬走就能解決的。」  
　　Stan拉開那張病床的隔簾，病床上的男人因為突如其來的病房燈光而瞇起眼睛，他外表看起來比他嘶啞的聲音年輕許多，但灰棕色的亂髮與凹陷的眼窩又使他顯得比同齡人更為滄桑，總之仔細觀察的話，這個男人的年齡介在某種模糊的地帶。男人從床墊底下翻出一包菸和打火機，熟練地點起火苗。灰色的煙霧從紙捲燒焦的尾端竄出。  
　　「這裡是病房。」  
　　「所以我把簾子拉上了，小子。」  
　　「夠了，我要去叫護士了。」Stan瞥見床尾的病歷上寫的男人的名字：Christophe DeLorne，「……DeLorne先生。」  
　　「第一，別像那些吸食醫療保險金的渣滓那樣叫我；第二，好啊，你去把那些渣滓叫來，讓他們無止盡地折磨我。咱們走著瞧。然後那個小鬼就沒有救了。」  
　　「你——」  
　　「聽著，小子。我很久以前看過一模一樣的事情，在伊拉克的戰場上，你應該知道伊拉克是什麼地方吧？一個年輕的士兵忽然之間沉睡不醒。那小子是我見過最虔誠的基督徒，結果呢？他醒來了。但醒來之後，他就不是他了，他被邪惡取代了。這個小孩也是一樣，我能看得出來，有某種骯髒邪惡的東西在他附近。你們儘管信任那群瞎眼的、頭殼裝屎的畜生，你們要真相信那堆屁話，那孩子就再也醒不來了。」  
　　Christophe停下來，吐了口菸。煙霧的形狀像是被扭曲拉長的骷髏頭。  
　　「或是醒來了，但醒來的也不會是原本的那個小鬼。」  
　　「這聽起來一點道理也沒有。」Stan說道。  
　　「邪惡不用跟你講道理。」  
　　「不要再說了，先生，難道您看不出來——」  
　　「算了，Stan，」Kyle有氣無力地打斷他們的對話，「我們換病房。」他起身的時候終於把臉抬了起來。那張臉看起來糟透了，眼睛和鼻頭都是紅的，相較之下臉頰看起來蒼白得像是抹上了一層石灰。  
　　Stan跟著Kyle站起身子，他的手一直搭在Kyle的背上，像是某種支撐物。事實上，Stan溫暖的手掌心確實舒緩了Kyle的情緒。他不再發抖了。就照Stan的方法行事，他們收拾東西，搬家，離開這一切，然後Ike就會醒來。  
　　「你們不相信我。」Christophe說道。  
　　Stan和Kyle走向門口，兩人都沒有回頭。Christophe又吐了一口菸，眼睛直勾勾地盯著他們的背影。  
　　直到病房房門關上。 

　　TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家還記得那個監聽器嗎？

　　手機鈴聲從監聽器的音響傳出來。這個機器分成兩個部分，放在二樓走廊的那個部分是收音用的，只能接收聲音，放在一樓書房裡的這個部分則只能播音。  
　　「你的手機響了。」Stan在客廳說道。　　  
　　「我聽到了，你能上去幫我看看是誰打來的嗎？」Kyle在書房裡回道，聲音有點沙啞。他從醫院回來後就沒怎麼說過話，Stan試過逗他開心，結果是讓兩個人陷入某種彆扭的沉默裡，於是這幾天他們幾乎沒怎麼說過話了。  
　　「我看看，」Stan跨過床邊的紙箱，咚咚咚地跑上二樓，監聽器也傳出他漸行漸近的腳步聲，「是Kenny，我幫你接起來？」他對著收音器說道。  
　　「謝了。」  
　　「小事而已，都聽……的……」  
　　監聽器的收訊忽然變得有點不穩，Kyle聽不太清楚Stan說了什麼，「Stan？」他從書房喊道，同時敲了敲他這裡的播音器。  
　　播音器持續發出細微的沙沙聲，Stan好像在說什麼話，於是Kyle把耳朵靠上播音器。  
　　嗶——  
　　「呃啊！」監聽器忽然爆出尖銳的雜音，Kyle失手讓機器掉到地板上，他右耳嗡嗡作響，耳膜的刺痛感沿著神經刺激著他的眼睛，讓他眼眶泛淚。  
　　「沙沙……K-Kyle……沙……」  
　　雜音越來越小聲，Kyle摀著右耳，等待Stan把完整的話說完，Stan的聲音被機器壓得有點尖細。  
　　「K-Kyle……快……」  
　　真的太尖細了，聽起來完全是個小孩子。Kyle覺得這個聲音有點耳熟。  
　　「——Kyle，快離開這裡。」  
　　Kyle瞪大眼睛，「Ike？」他朝播音器撲了過去，「Ike！」  
　　「——離開這裡。」  
　　「Ike，Ike！」Kyle抓著播音器衝出書房，他的小指可能踢到了紙箱，但那一點都不重要，「Ike，是你嗎？Ike？」  
　　「——別……離開這……別上……」播音器裡的的聲音又開始斷斷續續。  
　　Kyle踩上樓梯，「Ike！」他想趕在聲音消失前抵達二樓，甚至沒有心思理會Ike說了什麼。第一階、第二階、第三四五六七階……太慢了，他為什麼不能跑得在快些？最後一階樓梯就在眼前，他能看見二樓的走廊，他能看見那裡站著——  
　　「Kyle Broflovski。」播音器冷漠地說道。  
　　他看見二樓走廊上站著那個陌生的男人。  
　　Kyle愣在原地，彷彿全身的血液瞬間凍結了。周圍的世界彷彿蒙上一層陰影，一切都黑濛濛的，看不清輪廓。  
　　「是你。」  
　　「你還記得我。」  
　　「我當然記得你，」只是一瞬間而已，巨大的憤怒立刻蓋過恐懼，Kyle朝對方咆哮道，「你對Ike做了什麼？你對他做了什麼？」  
　　陌生的男人沒有理會Kyle的質問，他的視線在Kyle的臉上來回逡巡，「不，你不記得我了。」  
　　「回答我的問題！」  
　　「Ike……」那個男人慢慢地說道，「Ike Broflovski對你很重要嗎？」  
　　「他是我弟弟！他當然對我很重要！」Kyle近乎歇斯底里，「你為什麼不衝著我來？為什麼是Ike？你這個——」  
　　「Stan Marsh。」  
　　「什麼？」Kyle的腦袋一時轉不過來，然後他倒抽了一口氣，聲音發顫，「Stan呢？他剛剛也上了二樓，他在哪裡？你對他做了什麼？」  
　　男人沉默不語。  
　　「回答我。」Kyle已經沒有原先那麼激動了，亢奮的情緒逐漸退去，他開始感到寒冷，聲音又輕又不安，「你對他們做了什麼？」  
　　嗶——  
　　播音器再度發出刺耳的噪音，Kyle反射性地閉起眼睛，再睜開以後，男人連同周圍的陰影一同消失了，彷彿剛才惡夢實境根本不曾存在。

　　Stan的聲音從臥室裡傳來，他正用手機跟Kenny說話。Kyle在原地站了好一會兒，才撐著發軟的兩腿往臥室走去。  
　　「現在真的不是時候……什麼？好吧……」Stan看見Kyle走進臥室，「你等我一下，」他把手機挪到一旁，用氣音說道，「Kenny說要來拜訪我們，他願意幫我們搬家。」  
　　Kyle把頭靠在Stan的胸口，全身的重量都壓在Stan身上。他點點頭。Stan笑著摟住他，往後躺到床上。  
　　「你想跟Kenny說話嗎？」  
　　他搖頭，於是Stan又把手機貼回耳朵旁。Kyle聽見Stan向Kenny道別後掛上電話。隔著針織衣物後是Stan溫暖的胸膛，血肉之下是被肋骨護著的胸腔，胸腔裡，Stan的心臟碰碰地跳著，清晰又平靜。Stan的呼吸聲也很平靜，所有關於他的事情都平靜的不可思議。  
　　我聽見Ike了，我又看見那個男人了。我好害怕。他還說出了你的名字。我覺得你會有危險。我該怎麼辦？Kyle在心裡想著。  
　　「我好累。」他最後只吐出這麼一句話。  
　　「很高興你今天至少跟我說了三句話，」Stan揉了揉他的頭，手指鑽進髮絲裡，柔軟的指腹貼在Kyle的頭皮上，「我不介意你就這麼直接睡過去。」  
　　Kyle枕著Stan的胸膛，閉上眼睛。

　　Stan摟著Kyle，一隻手緩緩摸到床邊的電燈開關。他小心翼翼地，用盡所有努力不驚醒身上的人，啪嚓，電燈關上了，周圍陷入一片黑暗。  
　　這些事情Kyle都知道，他全部都知道。他還醒著。  
　　他不可以睡著，反正他也睡不著。

　　TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　稍微請個假！  
> 　　從今天開始到3/7我都會在地獄裡生不如此，所以這段時間不會更新，從地獄爬出來後會盡快恢復連載:P  
> 　　(Because of my work, the update will be stopped until 3/7. I promise I'll get back asap. xxxx)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle去見了Christophe(The Mole)。

　　駕車至聖文森特醫院約需要一個半小時的車程。Kyle今天跟Stan借了車，在餐廳用過午餐後，一個人驅車到醫院。後天搬家公司就要來了，他感到前所未有的焦慮。他需要找個人談談，同時他也需要看看Ike。  
　　Ike就像那天早上一樣，閉著眼睛，他的呼吸和心跳很規律。Kyle握住Ike放在被單外的手。Ike的手很溫暖。Kyle捧著Ike的手貼到自己額頭上，他閉上眼睛，感覺到自己的眼眶發燙。  
　　我該怎麼做呢？Ike。他在心裡想著。  
　　Christophe在病房裡說過的話還在Kyle的心頭縈繞，他不是很想相信那個看起來精神狀態不是很正常的陌生人，但他一方面也明白，如果搬了家後，Ike還是沒有醒來的話，那他們真的是無計可施了。而他沒有勇氣面對這種結果。  
　　Kyle下定決心了，他放下Ike的手，小心翼翼地把它塞進被單底下，然後走出病房。  
　　Christophe穿著病號服，斜著一隻腳，靠在走廊的牆上。Kyle有一種莫名的感覺，Christophe早就知道他會來，他是在等他。  
　　「改變心意了？小子。看來你要比那個黑毛的小娘炮要聰明得多。」  
　　「不，我不相信你，」Kyle皺了皺眉頭，「我只是走投無路了。」  
　　「對我來說是一樣的結果。」  
　　「它究竟是什麼東西？它想要什麼？我到底該怎麼做？你看起來似乎很清楚。」  
　　「給我一包菸我就告訴你。」  
　　Kyle翻了翻白眼，「我身上沒有菸，但我保證會給你一包菸。」  
　　「一條。」  
　　「成交。」  
　　「聰明，小子。」Christophe說道，他右邊的腮幫子鼓著，好像嘴裡正嚼著什麼東西似的，「第一，我不知道那狗雜種是什麼玩意兒——別擺出那個表情，我話還沒說完呢。而且這也不重要，順便回答你第二個問題，我不在乎那狗雜種是什麼玩意兒，也不在乎它想要什麼。媽的，真的別擺出那付表情，好像我是個下三濫的騙徒。我會把我知道的東西都告訴你，那狗雜種在伊拉克害死了我的戰友，不是實質意義上的死了，就像我之前說的，它取代了他。它們近似於一種，像是靈魂？惡靈之類的東西，在暗處伺機而動。它們喜歡年輕人，小孩子更好，」話鋒一轉，「小子，你有沒有過這種經驗？你記得躺在床上睡著了，但你睜開眼睛，發現自己並不在床上，你飄移在半空中，或是在床邊，而你看向你的床，發現有一個長得像自己的人就在你的床上。」  
　　「沒有，」Kyle想了想，語氣更加堅定，「從來沒有。」  
　　「夢遊？」  
　　「也沒有。」  
　　「啊，幸運的人。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「它們喜歡年輕人，小孩子更好，」Christophe重複道，「你以為是因為什麼？你不會知道那種感覺。那就是靈魂出竅，我更喜歡稱之為『瀕死』。這種事情通常發生在小孩子身上，因為他們的靈魂與肉體事實上沒有連結得那麼穩定，至少不像成年人那麼穩定。那些狗雜種挑上這種孩子，趁著他們『瀕死』的時候，進入他們的身體，取代他們原本的意識。」  
　　「這太荒唐了，我不知道你在說什麼。」  
　　「閉嘴，小子。我還沒瘋，我當然知道我在說什麼。那個年輕人，我是說那個我在伊拉克的戰友，他一直到二十歲了還在犯夢遊。戰場帶給他的壓力太大了，他受不了，然後就像我之前說得那樣，他陷入了一段長時間的昏迷，軍隊本來要送他回去，但是他醒了，他變了一個人。他已經不是我原本的戰友了。沒有人相信我，但我知道，所以我把他綁起來，給他一頓胖揍……」  
　　Kyle驚呼，「你怎麼能肯定——」  
　　「相信我，小子。要是你弟弟變了，你肯定也能發現的。你的手段或許會比我更激烈。」Christophe不給Kyle否定的機會，他繼續說下去，「那狗雜種總算是招了，它本質就是那種東西，它在暗處伺機而動，抓住機會回到人間。」  
　　Christophe停下對話。  
　　「然後呢？」Kyle問道。  
　　「然後我就被軍隊開除了，媽的，那群婊子養得人渣。我救不了那傢伙，但我會救你的弟弟。你聽見我說的話了。」  
　　「我不會讓你把Ike綁起來的，我也不會放任你揍他。」  
　　「我沒那麼變態。聽著，我要你給我找齊四個人，算上那個黑髮的小娘炮、你和我三人，再給我找一個倒楣鬼過來。」  
　　「你要做什麼？」Kyle想到Kenny，這真湊巧，「你不可以綁任何人，我不允許你使用任何暴力手段。」  
　　「到底要我說幾次？我沒那麼變態。」Christophe說道，「噢，差點忘了，你還得給你弟弟辦出院。」他說，「我們舉辦一個降靈會，逼那個狗雜種現身。嚴格說起來，事實上是我們靈魂出竅，找到你弟弟，把他塞回他的身體裡，還可以順便痛揍那狗雜種一頓——如果你不介意的話，我想你不會介意。」  
　　「我，」Kyle深呼吸，「我必須再重新申明一次：我還是不相信你。」他看著Christophe說道，儘管聽起來更像是在跟自己說話，「這一切都太荒唐了，但我是真的走投無路了。」  
　　「隨便你怎麼想。我會在你準備好的時候出現。」  
　　  
　　Kyle找到Ike的主治醫生，向他表明要把Ike轉移回家的要求。主治醫生沒有反對他，Ike的狀況很不錯，而他們又檢查不出血塊或是任何造成Ike昏迷的原因。護士教導Kyle怎樣給Ike打點滴，Kyle在看見針頭戳進Ike手腕上細小的血管的時候感到一陣暈眩，和憤怒。Christophe也許說對了，要是讓他抓到那個東西，管它是什麼，他的手段也許真能比Christophe還激烈。  
　　醫院的護工幫Kyle把Ike和他的醫療設備抱到車裡，Ike依舊坐在他的兒童座椅上，為了避免車子行進時造成的晃動會傷到他的脖子，Ike的脖子上套了一個護頸。  
　　他的手機響了。是Stan。  
　　「Stan，」Kyle握著方向盤，他透過駕駛座上的免持器接通通話，「我還在路上，很抱歉我沒告訴你，我會晚點回去。」  
　　「沒事，」Stan說道，「你今天一整天都沒有回覆我訊息，Kenny說他打給你你也沒接，我只是有點擔心。」  
　　「我很抱歉。Kenny怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「吶，沒關係。Kenny說他明天就會到了。你吃晚餐了嗎？我要叫外送。」  
　　「還沒。就幫我點一份跟你一樣的。」  
　　「悉聽尊便。」  
　　Kyle不打算把他今天在醫院見到Christophe的事情以及Christophe的建議告訴Stan，他只和Stan說了他Ike現在在車上，要Stan在他到家之前把Ike的床整理一下。  
　　Stan對於Kyle忽然把Ike帶回家這件事情不置可否。  
　　「我以為等我們搬遷結束之後，直接把他帶到新住處是比較好的。」他笑著說道，「不過反正Kenny會幫我們搬家，給他找點事情做也好。」  
　　「那可有得他忙了。」Kyle若有所思地回答。

　　TBC.  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我討厭過度章節！


	12. Chapter 12

　　「Kenny！」Kyle打開家門，給金髮的男人一個熱情的擁抱。  
　　「別這樣，Kyle。Stan會生我的氣的。」  
　　「噢，他才不會，他也許能直接跳到你身上。搞不好我才是要生氣的那個。」Kyle笑著接過Kenny的行李，Kenny全部的行李就是一個背包，「幸好他現在去上班了，沒有人需要生氣。」他帶著Kenny進到屋子裡，「我本來打算讓你睡在Ike的房間，但……」  
　　「Stan都跟我說了。」Kenny咧開嘴，「我在沙發上也能睡得很好的。」  
　　為了證明他是真的不介意睡在客廳的沙發上（就算那些沙發已經被鋪上一層防塵布了），Kenny扭了扭肩膀，動作誇張地往沙發倒去，調整了一個看起來還算是舒服的姿勢。  
　　Kyle對他露出一個感激的微笑，「你想看看Ike嗎？」  
　　「當然，如果你不介意的話。」  
　　「我當然不介意。」  
　　Kyle不記得上次Kenny跟Ike見面是什麼時候的事情，時間過得真快。他帶著Kenny上二樓。Ike躺在兒童床上，點滴架就在床邊，透明的塑膠管連接輸液袋和他手背上的血管。他周圍的家具也蓋著一層防塵布。溫暖的陽光從窗戶灑進來。  
　　「我很抱歉，」Kenny說道，「這些事情不應該發生在他身上。」  
　　「我知道，所有事情都太詭異了。」Kyle理了理Ike的被單，「Kenny，」他忽然抬起頭，表情埋在背光的陰影之下，「如果Karen遇到這樣的事情，你會怎麼做？你會不惜一切代價保護她嗎？」  
　　「那是當然的。」  
　　「太好了，我需要你的幫忙。」Kyle懇求似地說道，「Kenny。幫幫我。」  
　　Kenny點頭答應的同時，門鈴聲響了起來。他們倆人從二樓的窗戶往下看，Christophe就站在門口，嘴裡叼著一根菸。  
　　「那是誰？」Kenny問道。  
　　「一個朋友。」Kyle回答。他下樓應門，Kenny跟隨在後。  
　　與在醫院裡的樣子相差無幾，Christophe的頭髮和臉色都一樣滄桑，彷彿蒙上了一層灰。他在Kyle皺眉的時候，把菸扔在門前的階梯上，用鞋底捻熄。Kyle搞不懂Christophe是怎樣知道他的住址的，並且知道Kenny會在哪天哪時拜訪，這就像Christophe說得那樣， **我會在你準備好的時候出現** 。  
　　「希望你有準備足夠多的晚餐，我一整天都沒吃東西。」Christophe說道。

　　一般而言，Stan Marsh不是個暴躁易怒的人，他多數的時間很和善，尤其是跟Kyle相比。Kyle總是習慣在看見違反自己原則的事情的時候站出來，而他不巧又是個原則很多的人（Cartman深諳此道，他總是故意在Kyle的臨界點上跳華爾滋）。  
　　「你不生氣是因為那些事情都沒踩到你的底線，你的底線太低了，Stan。」Kyle曾經這樣告訴他。  
　　Stan覺得這也不失為一件好事，他過得很好——說真的，生氣是非常累人的。他也並不是沒有原則，只是大多時候，他寧可把不滿放在心裡，或是無視對方失禮的行為。  
　　但是Kyle這次做的事情太超過了。  
　　「他為什麼在這裡？」Stan質問道。他指得是坐在客廳那些已經被他們蓋上防塵布的沙發上，在Kenny右手邊，正嚼著菸草的Christophe。  
　　「我讓他來幫忙的。」Kyle回道。  
　　「幫什麼忙？搬家嗎？搬家公司明天才來，而且我們已經找了Kenny——」  
　　「我讓Christophe來處理Ike的事情。」Kyle打斷他的話。  
　　「小子，他是個聰明人，」Christophe說道，「現在我只需要……」  
　　「不。」Stan把外賣重重地放到桌上，他早該知道的，在下午Kyle打電話要他多帶一份晚餐回家的時候，他就該發現不對勁了。他還天真地以為Kyle食慾變好了。  
　　「Stan，聽我說——」  
　　「不！」  
　　「Stan！」  
　　「讓他滾出去——或是我滾出去？聽起來不錯？哈，我最好現在就離開這裡。」  
　　「別這樣，Stan，拜託你。」  
　　Stan彷彿沒聽見Kyle的懇求，兀自轉身離開。  
　　「Stan！」Kyle咆哮道，一個箭步衝上前拉住Stan的手腕，「你今天是怎麼了？」  
　　「你才是怎麼了！你在搞什麼東西？讓一個來路不明、滿口胡言亂語的人進到我們家？你瘋了嗎？」  
　　「噢，」Kyle的聲音變了一個調，「這就是你真正的想法，你覺得我瘋了？」他的聲音隨著句子延展越來越細碎，他放開Stan的手腕，但Stan的手仍然停留在剛才的高度，就像時空靜止了一樣。  
　　「我不是這個意思，我只是——」  
　　「你覺得我瘋了。」Kyle聽起來有氣無力的，他搖晃著身子坐回沙發上，不再看Stan一眼。他也沒有看著Kenny或是Christophe，而是低頭看自己放在大腿上的手。  
　　客廳的空氣凍結了，Christophe安安靜靜地盯著沙發扶手發呆，Stan的視線在三個人之間輪流逡巡，最後停在Kenny的臉上。Kenny轉了轉眼睛，無聲地嘆了口氣。  
　　「他沒有覺得你瘋了，Kyle。他只是有點，呃，」Kenny看著Stan的口型說道，「生氣？」  
　　「生氣？噢，對。」Stan蹲在沙發旁邊，抬著臉，對著Kyle說道，「你什麼都不跟我說。整件事情，好像就只有我被排除在外。我怎麼會覺得你瘋了，我相信你，否則我們又是為了什麼搬家的？」  
　　Kyle終於把視線從手指頭上移開，「我不要你被牽扯進來。」  
　　「這不是你要不要的問題，無論遇到什麼事情，我們應該一起面對。」  
　　「Stan，我……謝謝。」  
　　「吶。」  
　　他們的手在沙發扶手上碰在一起，十指交扣。  
　　「噢我的天，饒了我們吧。」Kenny摀住自己的眼睛，把臉撇向Christophe的位置大聲哀號。  
　　  
　　TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　對不起拖了這麼久(´;ω;`)  
> 　　我在重看SP原作的時候，發現自己對人物的認知漸漸脫離了這篇文原本的設定，所以花了一些時間想調整已經發出去的部分，經歷來來回回無數次的掙扎後……我不小心跌進了SP的手遊坑，徹底陷入逃避現實打遊戲的泥沼裡。（跪著道歉）  
> 　　另一方面也是因為三次元遇到瓶頸，接下來如果三次元沒有什麼意外的話會盡量維持周更，希望在八月前可以完結。  
> 　　這樣我就可以開新坑了，耶比。


	13. Chapter 13

　　Stan還在氣頭上，儘管他已經冷靜下來了，也不願意往Christophe的方向看一眼。Christophe一點都不在乎Stan散發出來的低氣壓，自顧自地吃著外賣的中國菜。Kenny有免費的食物就很開心，在這部分他發現Christophe跟自己好像是同一類人，他們狼吞虎嚥吃東西的方式，還有縈繞在身邊那種揮之不去的疲憊感。他不會說Christophe不值得信任，剛好相反，Christophe肯定是個懶得撒謊和耍手段的人，他們都只為了一個目標奮鬥，Kenny以前的目標是支持Karen念完大學，現在則是協助Stan跟Kyle度過難關。  
　　我真是一個熱愛犧牲奉獻的人。Kenny想著。  
　　客廳除了咀嚼食物的聲音、Stan跟Kyle之間彼此的低語之外非常安靜，以至於當二樓傳來物品掉落的聲音的時候，所有人都停下了動作。  
　　四雙眼睛同時盯著通往二樓的樓梯，Stan握住Kyle的手。Christophe起身往樓梯走去。  
　　Kenny喝著餐點附贈的茶，Stan用手肘撞了他一下，示意他跟上去。  
　　「待在這裡，小子。」Christophe說道。  
　　Kenny咬著吸管，聳聳肩，用眼角示意Stan的方向，「恕難從命。」他跟著Christophe的腳步到二樓。  
　　二樓還是他白天看到的樣子，沿著走廊，他們經過Stan跟Kyle的臥室（那張雙人床真是太尷尬又太讓人興奮了），Ike的房間（「可憐的孩子。」Christophe說道，這是Kenny與他見面以來第一個完全沒有髒話的句子），廁所，陽台，最後沿著來時的方向往回走。Kenny在Christophe的旁邊四處張望，這真的是一間很不錯的房子，他可以理解Kyle為什麼一眼相中這裡。  
　　「那裡。」Kenny停下腳步，抬頭看著天花板。走廊的天花板上有一個方形的小門，鎖被打開了，木製的門板靜靜地垂掛在那裡。  
　　「我們要上去看嗎？」他問道。  
　　「不用浪費時間。那一點屁用也沒有。」Christophe回答。  
　　「好吧，」Kenny把視線挪回前方，他們準備要下樓了，「你打算怎麼做？辦一場除靈法會嗎？Stan不會喜歡這個的……」他踩下第一個台階，眼角瞥見扶手處似乎有個影子。他以為自己眼花了，影子卻在他面前急速放大，一張模糊不清的臉貼在他的前方。一切發生的又急又混亂，Kenny感覺到有人拉住自己的手臂，那個人可能只是輕輕一扯，他整個人就失重往前倒去。Kenny聽見Christophe急促的腳步聲往自己的位置衝過來，只差那麼一點點，他的臉就要直接撞上地面，落得頸椎骨折而死的下場。幸好Christophe趕在那之前拉住他。  
　　「……操，」Kenny驚魂未定，「那是什麼鬼東西？」  
　　「那狗娘養的。」Christophe倒是很平靜，他把Kenny揣了起來。  
　　  
　　Kenny和Christophe下樓回到客廳，沙發上已經空了。廚房的燈亮著，傳出嘩嘩的水聲。  
　　客廳的桌上很乾淨，Kenny猜想Kyle應該是把包裝連同剩下的餐點收到垃圾桶去了，他閉著眼睛就能想像那個畫面：Kyle黑著臉把餐點扔掉，而Stan就在一旁死纏爛打地試著說服Kyle把餐盒裡的食物吃完。  
　　「嘿，我們剛剛繞了一圈，什麼沒見到。」Kenny走進廚房，黑髮的男人背對著他，正在流理臺清洗東西。  
　　是Stan。  
　　「Kyle呢？」Kenny問道。  
　　「他不就在客廳裡……」Stan回答，臉色由疑惑變為驚恐，他扔下還在運作的水龍頭衝出廚房，「Kyle？Kyle！」  
　　客廳裡空無一人。  
　　Stan從喉嚨發出不成串的咆哮聲，接著裡裡外外把沙發翻了個遍，直到Kenny拉住他。三個人在一樓分頭尋找，最後在書房裡找到了Kyle。Kyle癱坐在電腦椅上，一隻腳的居家拖鞋掉落在地，闔著兩隻眼睛，就像睡著了一樣——就像Ike一樣。  
　　「Kyle！Kyle！」Stan拍著Kyle的臉，試圖將他喚醒。Kyle任憑他搖晃拍打，毫無反應，於是他轉向Kenny和Christophe求助，「為什麼？怎麼會這樣？」  
　　「那雜種比我想得難搞多了，」Christophe嘖了聲，「你找著地方坐著，咱們速戰速決。」  
　　「我的手機在哪裡，我要打給醫——」  
　　「那就來不及了，」Christophe打斷他的話，指著Kenny，「你去幫他。」  
　　Kenny安撫了慌亂不安的Stan，協助他的黑髮朋友將Kyle搬到客廳的沙發上，Stan給Kyle加了條毯子，然後坐在沙發的另一側，手指不安地敲著膝蓋。  
　　「閉上眼睛，聽我的聲音。」Christophe說道。  
　　Stan看了Kenny一眼，後者比了個「包在我身上」的手勢。Stan深呼吸，不情願地閉上眼睛，周遭陷入一片黑暗。  
　　在黑暗之中，他聽見Christophe好像說了一些話，他越是想聽清楚就越聽不清楚。這種模糊不清的語音，讓他回想起兒時Kenny的說話方式，可是那時候的他和Kyle、Cartman對於理解Kenny的發言毫無障礙，而現在他完全不懂Christophe在說什麼。一種煩燥的感覺在腹腔裡沸騰，最終湧上心頭。  
　　「夠了，」Stan說道，「這一點用也沒有，讓我打給醫院！」  
　　他暴躁地睜開眼睛，發覺周圍的世界暗沉沉的，濛著一層晦暗的藍光。  
　　  
　　TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan進到的世界。

　　Stan覺得很奇妙，這個世界看起來跟他原處的地方是差不多的，就像關燈前與關燈後，原本的世界鮮明溫暖，這裡晦暗寒冷，而且安靜。照亮周遭的藍光來自於客廳桌上擺的一盞燈，模樣看起來像是Christophe剛剛吃飯時隨手擺在桌上的小型手電筒。  
　　他拿起手電筒。這是支廣角手電筒，Stan調整了手電筒上的光圈，周圍的黑暗以一種非常奇怪的包圍著他，像是濃霧，光線難以直接穿透。  
　　「Kyle？」他稍微提高音量，「Ike？你們在這裡嗎？」  
　　這裡的能見度太低了，Stan只能憑著客廳家具的擺放來判斷自己的位置，他往書房的方向摸索，一隻手往前探，另一隻手拿著手電筒照著前方的地板，避免踩到或是踢到家具。桌腳、沙發邊緣，光滑的大理石地板，他在心底默默記著，再往前幾步應該就是書房……  
　　一雙皮鞋闖入他的視線裡。  
　　Stan倒抽一口氣，他屏住呼吸，將手電筒往上探照，那不僅僅是一雙皮鞋，那是一雙腳。旁邊還有一雙，他往後退，放大光圈的投射範圍，從腿部的穿著看起來是一對男女，下半身西裝褲和窄裙，男人的體型中等，女人體態圓潤，再往上，他就愣住了。  
　　這兩張臉他再熟悉不過了，不到一年前，他還跟他們說過話。  
　　Sheila和Gerald面色木然地看著前方。  
　　Broflovski夫婦。Kyle的父母。  
　　哐噹。  
　　Stan聽見身後東西掉落的聲音，他回過頭，遙控器落到了地上，正好撞到開關，電視螢幕猛地亮起。Broflovski夫婦不知道什麼時候已經移動到客廳沙發上，他們面朝電視機，身體僵硬地呈現L型坐姿。  
　　電視裡正播著旅遊節目，螢幕是黑白的，充滿雜訊。畫面裡，節目主持人的笑容被雜訊扭曲得猙獰。Stan聽不太出電視機發出的是純粹的噪音，還是因為故障導致聲音變得斷續刺耳，他盯著畫面看，中間偏上的部分有個雜點正在逐漸膨脹變大，雜音裡浮現機械獨有的隆隆悶聲。  
　　那不是雜點，是一架飛機。飛機直直往螢幕衝來，Stan發現不對勁的時候已經太遲了，他眼睜睜看著電視機的螢幕像是遭受到擠壓而逐漸突起爆裂，碎玻璃混著震耳欲聾的引擎迎面而來。他舉起手擋在前方，以為自己會被鋼鐵撞得粉碎，周圍卻又回歸寂靜。  
　　Stan跌坐在地，地面比他想像中的柔軟。他回過神，發現自己機艙內，陷在座位上，Broflovski夫婦分別坐在他的左右兩側，正視前方，但各騰出一支手死死抓著Stan放在扶手上手腕。他們的手冰冷讓Stan瀕臨崩潰，宛如手銬。  
　　飛機上的播音器發出一陣尖銳的音頻，接著是劇烈的搖晃，整個機艙高速地往下墜落，Stan看著機艙被擠壓變形、粉碎，包含他身邊的Broflovski夫婦，他聽見骨碎裂的聲音，Broflovski父母的手從他的手腕上滑落，他雙眼緊閉，強風從機艙的裂縫灌入，Stan感覺到自己在急速墜落的同時從座位上飄離了，風在他的耳邊呼嘯，聽起來像是受難者的尖叫聲。這彷彿是一場永無止盡的地獄之旅，他不知道自己什麼時候會在海平面上摔成一攤血肉模糊的——  
　　他摔落到書房的椅子上。  
　　Stan驚魂未定地從電腦椅上跌下來，手裡的手電筒正好照著書房的門口，和一塊屬於往二樓的樓梯角落。有個幼小的身影閃過眼前，踏上樓梯，直直往二樓跑去。  
　　「Ike！」他低聲喊道，立刻從椅子上跳起來起身追趕。  
　　Stan踏上樓梯，才發現一樓已經不是原本客廳的樣子了。黑暗退去，眼前的場景明亮非凡，乍看之下似乎是一個簡陋的醫護間，兩邊排滿白色的雙人床。醫護間裡四周都是醫護人員，被人攙扶進來的傷兵和攙扶他的同梯，病床上也盡是傷患。在這之中，有個金髮的年輕人身穿軍服，站在醫護間的正中心，手上提著一把槍。  
　　接下來發生的事情有以逐幀動畫的方式呈現，Stan每眨一次眼睛，畫面就推進一格。金髮的年輕人，舉起槍，槍托抵住肩膀，槍管指著最近的病床。  
　　碰。  
　　再往右。  
　　碰。  
　　再往右。  
　　碰。  
　　再往右。  
　　……  
　　Stan抓著扶手，指尖泛白。  
　　碰。碰。碰。……  
　　金髮的年輕人停下動作，他抬頭看向Stan，咧開嘴。槍管塞進他咧開的嘴裡。  
　　「不——」Stan吼道。  
　　碰。  
　　Stan忍不住跪在地上乾嘔，他呼吸困難、眼前發黑，心跳重擊著胸腔和鼓膜，他覺得自己隨時都能在這裡暈過去。他閉上眼睛，莫名地把Ike和金髮的年輕人的身影併在了一起。他睜開眼睛。  
　　Ike。我要找到Ike。  
　　Stan又重新站了起來，被汗水浸溼的衣服黏在他身上，非常不舒服，但冰涼的觸感有助於保持意識清醒。他發現眼前的路似乎沒有原本那麼陰暗了。  
　　這不是錯覺，Stan每爬上一階樓梯，視線的能見度就多一分，等他踩上二樓，甚至能看見陽光從窗戶灑落到地面上，雖然很微弱，還是足夠他加快速度，進到二樓的第一個房間。他和Kyle的臥室。  
　　臥室裡什麼都沒有，家具擺設就跟他記得的一樣。Stan聽見走向窗邊，他有點好奇外面是什麼樣子，並且他從一進到這個房間起，就能聽到外面傳來人交談的聲音。  
　　窗外的世界也是晦暗而陰森的，然而在他的正下方，屋子的大門口，他能看見門前完整的一小段道路，路上停著幾輛車。他聽見大門打開的聲音，似乎有人打算從屋子裡走出來，他貼著窗戶玻璃，極力地想看清底下的人影。  
　　他看見Kyle牽著Ike走了出來，Kyle回頭看著大門口，好像在等誰。他又看向Ike，毛骨悚然地發現Ike也正看著自己。Ike先是看著他，接著眼睛往右邊望去。Kyle似乎注意到Ike的不對勁，也往二樓的方向看了過來。Stan莫名其妙地知道Ike看到自己了，而且他肯定Kyle看不到，Kyle只是一臉疑惑地看著二樓。然後他看見年輕的女人牽著米黃色的拉不拉多經過，Kyle和Ike的視線馬上被狗拉了過去。  
　　Stan記得這一天，他很快地也看見自己從大門口走出來，他記得那天發生了什麼事情，他走出大門，將車鑰匙收進口袋，拍拍手招呼那隻狗過來。他記得那隻狗被自己嚇跑了。  
　　這感覺很奇怪，Stan看著底下的自己做出印象裡的動作，拉不拉多搖著尾巴，看見他——這裡和他以為的不一樣，拉不拉多看著二樓，視線不是落在二樓的他身上，就跟Ike一樣，牠的視線也往右邊看去，接著發生的事情又開始符合Stan的記憶，拉不拉多的耳朵耷拉下來，往後退了幾步。  
　　底下，Kyle拍了拍失落的他的肩膀，Stan發現Ike不知何時又看著自己。Ike張開嘴，似乎要對他說什麼。  
　　他看不出來。他看不懂。

　　TBC.


End file.
